This invention relates to covers for grave sites.
Grave sites require considerable maintenance in order to be kept in an attractive and dignified state. Usually they are planted with flowers, sodded or otherwise decorated to maintain their appearance. These services involve substantial labor, and hence considerable cost.
Grave site covers of the type contemplated by this invention have previously been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,048, which issued to A. W. Thompson on Sept. 1, 1927, teaches such a device. The grave cover of that patent contemplates the use of a glass sheet which is mounted on a band and pushed into the ground by means of spikes extending downwardly from the band. Pictures or other ornamentations may be placed in a pocket underneath the glass sheet. Although the spikes are intended to be mounted closely enough to prevent small animals from entering the grave, no provision is made for waterproofing the pocket. As a result, moisture is likely to form on the underside of the glass sheet, thereby preventing viewing through it and destroying the pictures or other ornamentations which may be present. Additionally, this cover has the disadvantage of not being securely anchored in the ground and therefore, being capable of removal or destruction by vandals.
Applicant is aware of other grave covers shown in the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,773,391; 2,263,087; 2,284,993; and 2,312,859, but these are believed to be even less pertinent that the one already discussed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a grave cover which reduces the need for and expense of maintaining grave sites.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a grave cover which maintains the grave in an attractive and dignified state.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a grave cover which is firmly anchored into the ground.
These objects are accomplished in accordance with the invention by means of a grave site cover having an outer casing, an inner casing, and a transparent cover plate which forms one wall of the outer casing. A decorative medium may be enclosed within the space defined by these components. Flanges extend outwardly from side walls of the outer casing to anchor the cover in the ground.